


Anyone have any storylines they would like to see that i could write?

by Valentine96



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine96/pseuds/Valentine96
Summary: Ive had a writers block moment and would love to have some fresh new ideas?Would love to write more stories as i love doing it
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 13
Kudos: 1





	Anyone have any storylines they would like to see that i could write?

I was thinking maybe one army related, or school incident?? Thanks to anyone that has read my stories so far


End file.
